Elite Rifleman
Upgrade Progression Yellow & Orange indicate increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Bunker Ranges for Elite Rifleman Build & Repair Info Update History *Elite Riflemen were introduced the the Event Shop during Operation: Crossfire. *Elite Riflemen received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in''' Game Update: April 2nd, 2014. *Elite Riflemen received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 6 in''' Game Update: Aug 6th, 2014. Additional Facts *Elite Rifleman have better damage resistance and deal more damage. They fire a burst of 4 bullets, which is a significant improvement over the Standard '''Rifleman's single shot. They retain their 4 shot ability when placed inside of bunkers dealing significant damage to units within range. *4 Level 10 Elite Riflemen may be Produced instantly with a Level 10 Barracks. *13 Level 10 Elite Riflemen may be Repaired instantly with a Level 10 Barracks. *150 Elite Riflemen may be placed in a single Platoon with a Level 10''' Storage and 320 Elite Riflemen may be placed in your base for defense with a Level 6 Command Center, assuming it is the only type of unit being used. *The Elite Riflemen travels the width of the ''' World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 8m 20s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 1.0 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *The exceptional combination of low cost of production, low cost and time of repairing, and the numerous number of these soldiers that can be placed in a single platoon allows the player to Zerg Rush an enemy base or platoon. However, because of the frame-rate drop caused by such a rush, this tactic is looked down upon by other players unless their PC is strong enough to handle it. *They are highly effective against the units ejected by the Drone Silo. With sufficient numbers, they can destroy the units in it with ease even if it has 8 level 10 Slayer Drones. But not effective against Fire Wing Drones. *A large number of Riflemen placed in a Player's base can destroy numerous amount of missiles fired by the Hellfire, Hellstorm, V2 or from the Missile Silo. *At level 10, they can out range level 10 Hellstorms when placed in a Watchtower Bunker. *Due its movement speed, damage, AoE and the Flamethrowers 'that are ejected from it; the 'Flame Assault Vehicle are very effective against a frontal assault by a large number of Riflemen. *Recommended for Low Level Players due to the following: **Their low Event Shop unlocking cost of[[Event Experience Points| 2,500 xp]]. **Extremely high Damage to Space Ratio. **Low Space Requirements **Inexpensive Upgrade, Training and Repair Costs. **Ability to Heal a relatively large amount (13 units in Lv10+) instantly. *The in-game chat code for the Elite Riflemen is "ERM". *Extremely useful when attacking in big groups. *Uses the M4A1 Assault Rifle from Level 1-9. Uses the HK416 Assault Rifle from Level 10-15 In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages *'Rifleman' *'Event Shop' External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/02/14 ) - Veteran Units Upgrade ( Official ) - 'Veteran Level 5 released. *Kixeye Forum '( 08/06/14 ) - Seek & Destroy ( Official ) - 'Veteran Level 6 released. Animated Gallery elite rifleman shadow ops.gif|Shadow Ops Tier 1 Prize - Elite Rifleman 'Gallery Images have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Elite rifleman unlocked.PNG|Unlock Elite Rilemen Message Rifle10 by Nico popi.png|'RAILSPLITTER' Rifleman-L15-MessageBox.jpg|Level 15 ( Veteran 5 ) Message Box Rifle-Level 10.jpg|Repair Time for Level 10 eRiflemen With Level 10 Barracks Rifle-Level 10(qty-13).jpg|Repair Time for 13 eRiflemen With Level 10 Barracks GameUpdate 04-02-14.jpg|Game Update: Apr 2nd, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 Rifleman.jpg Elite Rifleman vs Elite Rhino.gif|against Elite Rhino File:Riflemen-Elite-Stats-Lv08(Barracks-Lv7).jpg|Level 8 Stats (Barracks Level 7) erm lvl 9.PNG|Level 9 stats with a level 6 barracks File:Riflemen-Elite-Stats-Lv11(Barracks-Lv10).Jpg|Level 11 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:Riflemen-Elite-Stats-Lv12(Barracks-Lv10).Jpg|Level 12 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:Riflemen-Elite-Stats-Lv13(Barracks-Lv10).Jpg|Level 13 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:Riflemen-Elite-Stats-Lv14(Barracks-Lv10).Jpg|Level 14 Stats (Barracks Level 10) Video ' ' Navigation ---- Category:Special Event Prize Category:Elite Category:Infantry Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Unit Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z